


BoKuroo Week 2020 - Moments of Dorks in Love

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: My contribution for BoKuroo week for the year 2020. Each chapter is an individual peek into their love, not really connected but kind of in that they’re together. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 45
Kudos: 66





	1. Day 1 - Affection

Curled up on the couch, his head in his boyfriend’s lap, Tetsurou sighs happily as Koutarou runs his fingers through his hair. He loves it, loves the palms they’re attached to, so sensitive to his teasing kisses. He even loves the callouses built upon the years of toil and effort that Kou calls fun. 

“If you’re fallin’ asleep you should go to bed,” Kou says, voice quiet. “You’ll get a crick in your neck.”

Tetsurou whines in protest. “But you’re so comfy.” 

A pinch to his nose makes him squawk, one hand reaching blinding as he stubbornly refuses to open his eyes. “Never said you’d be there alone, nerd,” Kou says through a laugh.

Tetsurou pops up, grabbing Kou’s hand and tugging. He’s strong but Kou is a solid mass of muscle and he has jelly limbs so the effort is futile. But Kou comes along, standing and wrapping an arm around Tetsurou’s waist with a laugh. 

They walk awkwardly down a hall not meant to fit the breadth of two athletic men to their bedroom and fall upon the bed, its sheet still messy from the morning.

Kou draws up behind Tetsurou, spooning his back and despite the height difference between them, Tetsurou always feels just a bit smaller when they do this. It’s another thing he loves, secretly. Kou would never let him live it down. But, somehow, Tetsurou figures he already knows and keeps the knowledge as his own secret. 

It doesn’t matter, as long as Tetsurou gets cuddles.

*~~*

“Good mornin’ sunshine,” Tetsurou says, pressing a kiss to the top of Koutarou’s head as he reaches over him to grab a plate. 

Koutarou grunts in reply, wishing his tea would steep quicker. He’d love some coffee but after the anxiety meltdown a few weeks back, both he and Tetsu figured it was better Koutarou  _ not _ consume that much caffeine. But weaning off of it is a bitch and Koutarou knows he’s been one too.

The smell of frying eggs fills the room and Koutarou startles out of his stupor to find that he finally has hot tea. Taking a tentative sip, he plops down at the table, resting his head in one hand propped against it. 

Tetsurou hums a happy sounding tune, a song Koutarou might recognize if his brain were fully online. Instead of trying to figure it out, he closes his eyes and just listens, enjoying the peace he feels in the presence of his thoughtful and patient boyfriend. 

He breathes in the scent of delicious food, opening his eyes as he takes another sip of tea. It may not be the same as coffee but it  _ is _ helping him wake up. Or maybe it’s Tetsurou dropping kisses to Koutarou’s head every time he passes him in their small but efficient kitchen. How he does it without spilling anything is a talent Koutarou wishes he had. 

On another pass, Koutarou’s awake enough to tilt his face up, capturing those sweet lips with his own. Tetsurou pauses, humming against his mouth sending tendrils of soft pleasure sliding along Koutarou’s nerves. They part and open their eyes, gazes caressing one another. 

“Thanks for cookin’” Koutarou says, drawing a finger across the back of Tetsurou’s hand. 

Tetsurou presses his smile against Koutarou’s forehead. “The headaches will stop and you’ll get your real energy back soon, I promise,” he says against his skin. 

“Thanks for putting up with my poor attitude, I’m sorry,” Koutarou sighs, eyes closed and leaning into Tetsurou’s touch to his face. 

“It’s a small price to pay for you to be healthy, love. Now, lemme finish up so we can eat.”

Koutarou nods, letting Tetsurou step away back to the stove where the eggs are just on the edge of burning. Setting down their meal, Tetsurou then takes Koutarou’s hand and gives a squeeze which he returns. His eyes are fully open now, his chest a little less tight and he acknowledges his hunger with a loud growl of his stomach. 

They laugh together before giving thanks and digging in. Hands occupied with the business of eating, they instead lock their ankles and feet together and Koutarou knows that despite its rough start, the day will be a good one, thanks to Tetsu. 


	2. Day 2 - Music / Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for current manga arc spoiler in this one! It’s small but there so take heed. 😉

Watching Koutarou on the court is mesmerizing. It always has been really, ever since the first year he and Tetsurou took position opposite each other on the court.   


But now, Tetsurou has the opportunity to see all that power and talent and raw pure energy from a vantage of a spectator rather than an opponent.

It’s an amazing experience. He mentally pats his younger self on the back for his focus and concentration to find weaknesses to exploit instead of becoming one when faced with all of that up close and personal. 

Now he can just sit back and enjoy the show, except for when he shoots to his feet to cheer louder than the crowd around him. And it really is a show. As much as Koutarou is an athlete, he’s also a performer; the backflip he did during his introduction is proof enough of that. 

After nailing a devastating spike that sounded like a bomb going off, Koutarou is shouting to the ceiling, pumping his fists then pointing at the crowd like a rockstar. 

Well, he is in a way. 

He claps, the crowd claps, he cheers, they cheer. He could probably get them to do the wave if he really wanted. 

But when the whistle blows, his focus snaps into place, his body poised and ready for the next volley. The crowd falls quiet then, holding a collective breath as Hinata takes the back line for his serve. Tetsurou looks around for a second, taking it all in. The smack of hand to leather draws his attention back to the court as the next round begins. The Black Jackals move like a choreographed dance unit, the thunder of the crowd around them their soundtrack. 

They’re a chorus of voices but in the center of it all is Koutarou, his loud voice carrying over them all. 

“Right! Right!” 

Tetsurou takes in a soft, sharp breath as Koutarou makes his approach, powerful legs driving his feet to the ground like a drum progression to the crescendo of his assent as he leaps into the air, arm cocked and ready to slam the ball again. It cuts through the air, the slice as quick and sure and melodic as a guitar player striking a power cord and just as effective. 

The stadium erupts with cheers as the ball breaks through the blockers, slamming to the ground with a definitive  _ smack _ . 

Koutarou spins on his toes, pointing directly at where he knows Tetsurou is sitting and even if he can’t actually see him, it feels as though his eyes are locked right on his face. 

Yes, Koutarou most definitely is a star and Tetsurou counts himself the luckiest man on earth that he’s the one who gets to orbit him, drawn into his gravity, pulled in by the rhythm of his song, the one he loves to sing along with. 


	3. Day 3 - Lazy Days

Koutarou opens the apartment door, breathing heavily. He had to run extra fast to keep warm but now that he steps into his heat filled home, instant sweat pools on his brow. Or maybe it was always there and he just couldn’t feel it. It probably wasn’t the best idea to go for a run this morning, but he never misses if he can help it.

“There you are, I can’t believe you left me to suffer the cold of the morning alone,” Tetsurou says through a pout. 

Koutarou laughs taking in the sight of his boyfriend wrapped in at least three blankets as he sips a mug of steaming tea. “I wasn’t gone that long, you could have waited in bed ya know,” Koutarou teases, pulling off his sweatshirt. “How are you still cold under all that with the heater blasting?” 

“The heater is not  _ blasting _ , it’s at a reasonable temperature for a frigid morning. Now, go take a warm shower before you catch a cold.” 

“Yes, dear.” Koutarou springs forward, laying a peck to Tetsurou’s pout before bounding down the hall to the bathroom. He makes quick work of the shower, not wanting to keep a grumpy Tetsurou waiting any longer than he has to. “So,” he says as he re-enters the living room, fresh and clean in low slung loose sweat pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, “whatcha want to do today?” 

Tetsurou snuggles against him the moment he sits and Koutarou wraps an arm around him. “As little as possible,” Tetsurou says through a yawn. “The last few days of the week were grueling.”

Koutarou hums agreement, rubbing up and down on Tetsurou’s arm to impart some of his warmth to him. They arrange themselves more comfortably and Koutarou clicks on the TV, setting it to a channel with a marathon of their favorite baking show. One of the perks of his metabolism and actual enjoyment of exercising is Koutarou being able to eat nearly anything he wants with little consequence. 

Tetsurou complains every now and again about not being able to burn through calories like he used to when they were younger, but it doesn’t stop him from indulging with Koutarou when the mood hits him. 

“Ooooh, those look really good,” Koutarou says as the TV chef mixes up a batch of chocolate chunk cookies. 

“They do,” Tetsurou agrees, running his hand along the thickness of Koutarou’s thigh. It’s a soft touch, gentle and comforting. Koutarou returns it, caressing the back of Tetsurou’s neck with light strokes. 

Sighing, Tetsurou nuzzles into the crook of Koutarou’s neck, placing the whisper of a kiss against his skin. “Did you want to make cookies? I think we have all the ingredients and if not I’m sure Sawamura does. He’s an ascending baking star, after all.” 

Koutarou nods his head before pressing a kiss to the top of Tetsurou’s. “I’ll check.” 

“Noooo, don’t take your warmth away,” Tetsurou whines, following as Koutarou stands and latching himself to his back. 

Undeterred, Koutarou merely kneels down, grabs the backs of Tetsurou’s thighs and hauls him up onto his back. He chuckles at Tetsurou’s squawk as he instinctively wraps his arms around Koutarou’s upper torso. 

“What the hell?” Tetsurou laughs a second later. 

“Weight training while making cookies, it’s the best of both worlds.”

“Oi! Are you saying I’ve put on weight?” Tetsurou grumbles, poking Koutarou’s cheek. 

Koutarou turns his head quickly, nipping at Tetsurou’s fingers making him laugh again. “Yeah, but it’s all muscle baby.” He squeezes the thigh muscles resting against his palms. “Love your legs.”

A smack to his shoulder and a mumbled, ‘shut up’, lets him know that, even after all their years together, Koutarou can still make Tetsurou blush. 

As they reach the kitchen, Tetsurou slides off his back. “Fun as this is, I’m sure it’s dangerous on some level, and besides,” he leans in, kissing Koutarou’s cheek, “this is supposed to be a lazy day. Minus your insatiable need to run  _ every _ morning.” 

“It’s how I keep my figure,” Koutarou returns with a grin and a wink. “Why don’t you go relax, babe? I got this.” He pushes gently at Tetsurou’s back, encouraging him to get all the laying down time he can. 

Tetsurou nods, blowing a kiss over his shoulder and exiting the kitchen leaving Koutarou to his baking. 

After about thirty minutes, the cookies are done baking and another five allows them time to cool enough to eat. 

“Ok babe, ready for cookies?”

“Oh my god, yes, they smell  _ amazing _ ,” Tetsurou says pausing his game.

“Whatcha playing?” Koutarou asks as he sits down.

“Portal 2. It’s an oldie but a goodie. I love the humor in it,” Tetsurou answers before taking a bite of a cookie. He pauses, staring at it and Koutarou feels a vibration of anticipation at his verdict. Their eyes meet and Tetsurou says quietly, “If I weren’t already in love with you, these cookies would make me.”

Koutarou laughs, picking up a cookie of his own and biting down. Damn. “Yeah, pretty sure I’m in love too,” he admits.

Tetsurou laughs. “With yourself?” 

“No with these cookies.” 

Tetsurou gasps, slapping his palm to his chest. “You mean… I’ve lost the number one place in your heart?” He falls back dramatically, taking another bite of cookie. After a second he adds, “No, wait, I can see your point.” 

Koutarou roars with laughter before stuffing the remainder of his cookie in his mouth. Still chewing, he climbs over Tetsurou and carefully settles against him. They look at each other with matching grins. 

“You’re a goof, you know that?” Koutarou asks, carding his fingers through Tetsurou’s fringe, revealing both his eyes. 

“Takes one to know one.” 

With another laugh, Koutarou leans down, pressing his lips to Tetsurou’s. He still tastes like chocolate and he can’t resist teasing with a lick to his lips. Tetsurou chases his retreat, pulling him into a longer, more thorough kiss. 

“You’re definitely sweeter than the cookies,” Koutarou whispers when they part for breath. 

“Sap.” 

“But you love it.” 

Tetsurou’s eyes are bright and full of joy as he nods. “Yeah, I do. And I love you.”

“Now who’s the sap?” 

“Oh shut up and kiss me again, you big meanie.” 

It’s an order Koutarou has no problem following immediately. 


	4. Day 4 - Summer Nights

On a hot and muggy summer night, Tetsurou lays back staring up at the stars. He takes in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of cooling grass beneath him and the sound of cicadas singing all around. His shirt sticks to his skin but to take it off would mean itching like crazy with the grass against him so he endures the discomfort.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Koutarou asks from his sprawled perpendicular position, his head on Tetsurou’s stomach. 

Tetsurou nods, running his fingers through Koutarou’s hair making him sigh. “Only back then we’d never have done this,” Tetsurou comments, thoughts delving deeper into the past to a time where when they laid on this hill it was side by side as rivals along with a new and fiery opponent. 

Those were the good ol’ nights indeed. 

But, Tetsurou thinks as Koutarou sits up to shift his position over him, these are better. Because these nights, Koutarou is beside him in bed. These nights he covers him in the blanket of his affection and love. These nights they breathe each other in and murmur words of love against one another’s skin. 

Hovering over his lips, his body pressing Tetsurou further into the soft ground beneath them, Koutarou whispers, “I could still take you on the court, you know.” 

Tetsurou’s grin turns sharp. “Depending on your meaning, I’d say you’re right. Although,” he leans up, their mouths still not touching but their breaths mingling, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. Don’t want to scar the kiddies for life.”

Koutarou grunts as the evidence of their teasing brush against each other and squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m so glad we’re staying at the hotel,” he mumbles, pushing himself to a standing position before he hauls Tetsurou to his feet. 

Tetsurou laughs as Koutarou grabs his hand and tugs him towards the parking lot where their car stands waiting. He glances behind him to the gyms where so many of his fond memories were formed, gratefulness flooding his chest. It’s a warm, nostalgic feeling. 

But as he turns to face Koutarou and takes in the broad span of his muscled back he very much appreciates all the hot, hot summer nights that lay ahead. 


	5. Day 5 - Magic

“Do you think magic is real?”

The question stirs Koutarou out of his stare of the TV, his head turning to look where Tetsurou sits curled in the arm chair, book in hand but his eyes trained on Koutarou’s face. 

“Of course,” Koutarou answers without thought, because why not? There’s enough weird stuff he’s heard about around the world to let him know he doesn’t know it all. 

“How would we know though? I wonder if there’s a way to tell between fake magic and real magic.”

Koutarou chuckles, turning off the TV and giving Tetsurou his full attention. Usually these types of conversations and considerations occur due to Koutarou and half the time he’s kidding, asking a ridiculous or far-fetched question just to stir the pot a bit. If Tetsurou breaches a subject, it’s usually something practical and solid, but no less controversial and that usually makes it worse, the provoking bastard.

But he looks serious about this so Koutarou tries to think of something more to say than just ‘I don’t know’. 

Before he can form a thought, Tetsurou is off again, clearly in the middle of an argument in his head. “If we presume magic to be real, how do we find it? I mean,” he waggles the book in his hand, “fiction is born on the foundations of fact. Someone takes something real and tangible in the world and spins it or twists it or adds an element of the ‘unknown’. Plunks it in as though it’s always been there and makes it so plausible that it seems possible.” 

Koutarou’s head is spinning by now but he nods along anyway. He can see that Tetsurou doesn’t necessarily need responses, he needs a sponge to soak up his words so he’s not _completely_ talking to himself and Koutarou is rather absorbent when it comes to his brilliant if dorky boyfriend. 

“So it just makes me wonder how much of this,” he shakes the book again, “is born of imagination and how much is _experience_ . I mean, what if this tale was written by an _actual_ wizard? What if _that’s_ the reason it’s so believable? And how did he become a wizard?”

“He went to Hogwart’s?” Koutarou asks with a grin. 

Tetsurou snorts, throwing a pillow at Koutarou which he easily catches and squeezes in his grip. “Shut up, I’m being serious.” 

“I know, which is weird because you’re not usually.”

“Oh you bastard!” Tetsurou crows, dropping his book and launching himself at Koutarou. He lands heavily on him sending them both dropping to the floor. 

“Guess you need to work on your flying lessons, Tetsu,” Koutarou laughs, rolling them over until he hovers over Tetsurou.

He receives a smack to his shoulder as Tetsurou huffs, blowing out some of his fringe. “Seriously though, what if magic is real?”

Koutarou shrugs. “So what if it is? Just makes the world that much more interesting, doesn’t it?” 

Tetsurou pauses, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling and Koutarou takes in the long line of his neck, sees the stacco beat of his pulse. Koutarou reaches up to trace along one of his veins, drawing goosebumps to the surface of his skin and a sigh to his lips. Tetsurou looks at him again, smiling softly. “I want to find it, Kou. I want to find the magic.” 

Koutarou’s lips quirk up. “Then just look in the mirror.” 

Tetsurou slaps his palms against his own face hard enough that Koutarou is sure it stung. “Oh my god, how can you say such embarrassing things?”

“Magic, baby,” Koutarou laughs, ready for the next attack Tetsurou launches at him. 


	6. Day 6 - Smiles and Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flashback in university when Kuroo gets a push from Sawamura to finally tell Bokuto how he feels.

“What’s with the dopey grin?” 

Sawamura’s question draws Tetsurou’s attention away from his phone and to his face where he finds a look of smugness usually only present when the shorter male has found a weak point of Tetsurou’s.

It sets him on edge and the defense immediately. “I don’t have a dopey grin. I have a smirk, a smolder, if you will.” It sounds stupid even to his own ears but he’s said it now so he might as well own it. 

Sawamura, as expected, guffaws at his denial. He gives a sheepish wave of apology when he’s shushed for being too loud by their neighboring table in the study section of the library. When he looks back at Tetsurou, his expression is softer than before but no less dangerous and the hair on the back of Tetsurou’s neck stands up. “It’s ok to admit it, you know. At least to yourself if no one else.”

Tetsurou’s brow furrows. He’s pretty sure he thinks he knows what Sawamura is talking about but it can’t be that because Tetsurou is the king of the poker face. “You’re going to have to be more specific, Sawamura, talking in riddles just wastes time.”

“You’re the one wasting time, Kuroo, and we both know it.” Sawamura shrugs, turning his attention back to the book on the table. “And you’re not the only one who suffers for it.” 

Tetsurou should not pursue this conversation further but his curiosity and a not too small amount of hope has peaked. “Seriously, what are you talking about?” 

Sawamura looks up, exasperated. “Seriously, you don’t know?”

“Seriously.” 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Sawamura groans though this time he’s quiet. He leans in as though he were telling a secret and Tetsurou follows the motion. “You seriously don’t know Bokuto likes you, too?” 

Heart skipping a beat, Tetsurou says thickly, “It’s rude to look at other people’s phones, Sawamura.”

Sawamura huffs, shaking his head. “I didn’t need to look at your phone to know it was Bokuto who texted you. You  _ always _ get that smile on your face when he does. Or when you look at him. Or when you think about him.” 

Tetsurou’s protests die on his tongue at the piercing, more intense gaze Sawamura levels him with when their eyes meet again. “Trust me when I say, don’t let someone who makes you feel like that go without at least trying to see if they feel the same.”

Filing away a reminder to ask Sawamura what  _ exactly _ he means by that, Tetsurou says petulantly, “Wait, you said he felt the same way about me without actually knowing it’s true?”

Sawamura sighs, shuts his book and stands up. “I know because I see the way he looks at you, idiot. Like you’re the fucking sun or something. Not to mention the way he laughs at every single one of your bad jokes, whether he gets them or not.” He shoves his books into this satchel as he talks. 

“One, my jokes are not bad. Two, Bokuto laughs at almost everything. It’s just kind of his thing, looking at the world with amusement.”

“It’s not the same, trust me. I’ve been around you two long enough to know.” 

Tetsurou isn’t sure why he’s arguing anymore. Sawamura isn’t the type of guy who would lead someone astray, not intentionally at least, especially about something this big. So instead of delaying further, he takes a deep breath and admits quietly as they walk side by side towards the dorms, “I didn’t know, I suspected, I hoped, but I didn’t know. And even with your odd mix of shaming and encouragement, it’s still terrifying, taking that step.”

Sawamura grasps Tetsurou’s arm, halting their forward progress. “Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything, but it just… I’ve been there. I’ve seen just enough to give me hope but never acted on it and now,” he shrugs, but there’s pain in his eyes as he confesses, “I missed my chance. I just don’t want to see two people who I care a lot about make the same mistake I did.” 

“You sure have an interesting way of motivating people, Sawamura,” Tetsurou teases.

“You’re not as immune to provocation as you like to think, Kuroo.” He punches Tetsurou’s arm lightly. “Now, put on your big boy pants and tell him how you feel so you can take his off.”

Tetsurou gasps, slapping his hand to his chest in mock shock though a part of him actually is surprised Sawamura is so brazen about that kind of stuff. “Such a dirty mind, Sawamura! I’m learning all kinds of things today.”

Sawamura doesn’t back off as expected, just winks and tosses a wave over his shoulder as he makes his way toward his dormitory. “Good luck, Kuroo!” 

Tetsurou’s nerves flood back but the confidence he saw in Sawamura’s eyes on his behalf stems the tide a little. He swallows his nerves, making a beeline for Bokuto’s dorm room. He should be back from practice, showered and trying to study or, more than likely, asleep. 

Before he can talk himself out of it, Tetsurou knocks on the door. There’s a bump and muffled curse before it opens revealing a sleepy looking Bokuto. His hair is a mess, half dry and half damp, his sweat pant slung low on his hips and his shirt missing. 

Oh what a time to confess. 

When Bokuto’s dazed gaze lands on Tetsurou, all his tiredness seems to evaporate like water hitting a hot pan. “Hey, Kuroo! What’s up? I thought you were binge studying with Sawamura.” 

Tetsurou steels his nerves. This is it. “I was, but uh, I came across a question that only you can answer.”

Bokuto looks intrigued and surprised and pleased all at once. He steps back, signaling for Tetsurou to follow him and once the door is shut any hope of escape is cut off. Not that he wants to, not now because he was serious. He wants to  _ know _ . 

“Ok, what’s your question?” Bokuto asks, sitting on his bed and patting the space beside him invitingly. 

Tetsurou sits, his hands clasped so tight together they’re beginning to ache. But he pushes forward, speaking softly as he asks, “Bokuto… would you like to go out with me?” 

Bokuto sucks in a breath, his eyes widening and his jaw slack. The silence stretches longer and longer until Tetsurou can stand it no longer. “If no, it’s fine, nothing has to change, I just… I thought maybe… I mean, Sawamura said he thought he saw something indication that you—“

“I do! I totally do! Sorry, just, my brain kind of exploded and I had to put it back together,” Bokuto says in a loud rush. His large, strong hands cover Tetsurou’s and he leans closer, his smile blindingly bright. “But instead of going out, can we stay in and make out? Because I’ve wanted to kiss you for a really, really,  _ really _ long time.” 

Tetsurou laughs, loud and obnoxious, joy bursting out of him to have his feelings returned. “We can most definitely stay in and make out,” he agrees. 

“Awesome,” Bokuto sighs, pulling Tetsurou into his lap and sealing their mouths together. 

Before he completely loses himself in the moment, Tetsurou makes a mental note to thank Sawamura by helping him to get his person back in his life. 

No one should miss out on this feeling. 


	7. Day 7 - Sunsets / Sunrises

It’s early when his phone rings but Koutarou is already awake, waiting for the call. He picks up, forcing a quiet cheerfulness into his tone. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

“That’s my line,” Tetsurou laughs. “Besides, it’s dusk here.” 

Koutarou nods, his eyes taking in the faint glow on the horizon that’s steadily growing brighter as dawn begins to break. 

“How are you? I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk yesterday, the lab was crazy and I couldn’t get away,” Tetsurou goes on. 

“I’m fine,” Koutarou says because at the moment it’s true. Hearing Tetsurou’s voice soothes him, makes the ache in his chest a little less tight. It will return tenfold when they have to hang up but for now he just enjoys the relief. 

“Liar, I can tell you’re not,” Tetsurou chides softly. 

“I really am,” Koutarou insists. The sky is a brilliant cascade of pinks and purples, a lone yellow bright spot getting larger and larger, pushing the colors above it to mix and mingle until the blue hues begin to show. “Wow, it’s so pretty,” he murmurs. 

“What is?” Tetsurou asks.

“The sunrise.”

There’s a hum and then, “Ah, the sun has greeted your end of the world. Here, he looks like he went to bed but he’s just moving to his next position, warming you up while leaving me cold.” 

Koutarou snorts. “I thought you liked the night.” 

“I do… when you’re here to snuggle up to.” 

The reminder of the distance between them lances through Koutarou’s heart and he lets out a shuddering breath. 

Tetsurou hears it, hurries on, “I’m sorry. I’m being melodramatic. I just… damn, I miss you Kou. I miss you so much.”

There’s a rattle in his voice and Koutarou is quick on his reply, “It’s ok. I miss you, too. I mean, I’d be pretty bummed if you didn’t, ya know.”

Tetsurou huffs and Koutarou is glad to hear the smile return to his voice as he says, “How could I not miss you? You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

“Ok, stop being sappy, I need to not miss you so much. I have another three weeks on the road,” Koutarou says and though the words hurt coming out, he forces mirth into his tone. 

“Enjoy it while you can, I’m back to snark and prickles when you get back.”

“Now who’s the liar?” Koutarou laughs. 

They go on like that for a while longer until Koutarou has to get ready for warm ups. 

“I gotta go,” he says, not hiding his regret. 

“I know, do your best!” Tetsurou encourages. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Not soon enough,” Koutarou grumbles. 

“Yeah, but still, enjoy your time, Kou, it’s not everyone who gets to live their dream.”

“I know,” Koutarou says, only just stopping himself from saying ‘you are my dream’ because even if it’s sappy, it’s true and will make him cry to say it out loud.

“Talk to you later, Kou. Love you.” 

“I love you, too, Tetsu.” 

—

It’s late when his plane lands and Koutarou sprints through the exit ramp to the terminal. His eyes find Tetsurou immediately and he rushes forward, heedless of the people around them, flinging his arms around his waist and pulling him into a massive hug. Tetsurou is crying, his tears plopping onto Koutarou’s face as he peppers it with kisses and Koutarou’s heart is so full he’s sure it will burst. 

“Welcome, home,” Tetsurou sobs, burying his face into Koutarou’s neck. 

Koutarou just holds him tighter, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m home,” he says, choking up, tears of happy relief that it’s true sliding down his face. 


End file.
